Magic Card
Please don't steal the coding!! Rattlesnake M A G I C hghghghg getting a revamp!!!!!! text text A P P E A R A N C E A dragon of purely a femme form, Magic Card seems, and sounds like, just a regular dragon living in Foxtail, a place of many sights to see and lessons to learn. Magic Card is definitely not a normal citizen in Foxtail, which is quite surprising, considering how odd the dragons there usually are. She’s a dragoness made of pinks, oranges, and soft browns, a lovely sunset coloration for such a lovely dragon. With clever orange eyes set in her skull, they carry a flirty look in them. Magic has dark, black scratches on her belly, where her ribcage would be. She has socks of orange and dark brown, and claws of amber. She has a natural eyeliner. Magic Card, though she doesn’t look it, has NightWing blood in her. She can’t change her colors, nor does she possess any NightWing powers, despite being born under two full moons. It’s very rare to find her dressing more modestly. text text P E R S O N A L I T Y Magic Card is a very flirtatious dragon, always giving others a wink and a toothy grin. She’s smart, snappy, and ruthless, all of which reflects her choices. She likes feeling in control, and is willing to put up a fight if she feels like her authority is being tested. Magic is also devious as well, and can be a dangerous foe. Though she can be deadly as a snake and equally as cruel, she isn’t immune to others’ suffering, and can be seen as an empathetic dragon if she’s caught in the headlights. One can only be cruel for so long. Magic Card, however, isn’t always in control of her own body. She harbors something horrible in her. A scrap of a demon. Though she sometimes carries a...somewhat good relation with the demon inside her, when the creature controls her, it has less than expected consequences text text A B I L I T I E S Magic Card is actually quite agile, and she does indeed use it to her advantage. She’s a lot more flexible than others, which comes from her body able to change form. Not to mention, she has a fast reflex, often doing things before she really thinks about it. She’s quick, smart, and bendable. Magic is told to be extremely persistent, and does use it to her advantage. Because of the fragment of persistence in her, her body is unable to be destroyed. It can be maimed, yes, but it can’t go away. If her body is damaged too much, however, she passes out, and then, the much more ruthless of the duo of the body takes control while its host body heals. When this happens, Magic’s body starts dripping and leaking a dark, black fluid, which is sticky. Her body and her mind is no longer her own, but the demon’s. Peisma. Like this gun to your face! And people do crazy things for love H I S T O R Y Magic Card was the child of Guava, a rare purebred RainWing. Guava was a RainWing with a dream: to have a child with a Night blooded dragon, and have a child with the powers. Guava married a NightWing, named REDACTED. i didnt finish this YET time for bullet points whoops * ladaldlaldlaldlad same as the old * mom was like "this child does not know mindreading she is Useless" * and then killed her * but then peisma was like "its free real estate" yadda yadda yadda undertale * and whoops shes back!!!!!! text text R E L A T I O N S H I P S R A F F L E sdfsdfsdfasdf N U C L E A R sadfasdfsdfsdf K I W I sdafsdfsdfsdfsdf M A P L E wetrwewertwerterwtertert S I M M E R fghtystrysrtyrty D A W N aeersgdgdfg text text G A L L E R Y Magic_Ref.png|Magic Card reference Magic_Infobox.png|Infobox pic!! Magiccard.png|by NS!! (old Magic) MagicCardByMalice.png|by Malice! Magic&Peisma.png|by Infinity! Maple vs. Magic.gif|Magic vs. Maple! Wrongs.png|by me!! Gonna steal your lunch money.png|by me! Magicguuurl.PNG|by WINGS!! Little trickster.jpg|by NARROW!!!! ITS SO GOOD OGHGHOHOGHO I LVOE IT TAHNK YOU SO MCUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This Lake of Fire Burns my Skin.jpg|byyyy VERGLAS!!!!!!!!!!! Living is overwhelming Dying might just be your thing T R I V I A * PEE text ”text” Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Work In Progress